


《 As soon as man is born, he begins to die.》

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 广州排球only无料文本《致爱丽丝》系列第二篇。法医及川和刑警岩泉破案的故事。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	《 As soon as man is born, he begins to die.》

As soon as man is born, he begins to die.  
记录：  
xx年xx月xx日，发现一具浮水女尸，死因判断为汞中毒，死者身份已比对失踪人员数据库证实，为30岁关西住民野泽阳菜。尸体推断死亡时间困难，但仍有明显特征，即缺少双臂，判断是由大型刀斧类器具砍下。值得注意的是，根据这些特征，我们成功将一具失去头颅而无法辨识身份的尸体与此案联结；再依据野泽阳菜的行踪记录，串联起此前4起失踪案件，他们都曾到达过港口小镇有传马浦游玩，将四人身份比对后，得到无名尸体身份：26岁横滨男性住民渡边善。我们认为这其中可能有值得调查的线索，因而派遣一名刑警，一名外勤法医前往。

岩泉帮后辈金田一改好了他的工作记录，扯上外套走了过来。  
及川摘了他工作时的护目眼镜，带着笑意在大厅等他。  
“抱歉，让你久等了。坐我车去车站吧。”  
“没事没事，小岩是相当看好这个后辈吧？让我猜猜，是认真踏实型的孩子？”  
“是啊，和你正好相反。”怎么有些咬牙切齿。  
“哈哈哈哈......”及川彻在人来人往的楼梯上也毫不收敛个人行为，他大笑了几声，幸好他也是个优秀的老资格了，走过的都是对他有所了解的，对此人见怪不怪地采取了无视。  
“垃圾川，我给你一个人生建议。”  
“小岩不用说得这么严肃深刻，你的话我都会好好听啦。”  
“如果你占了什么人便宜，最好在他面前低调一阵子，避免他开车把你带到垃圾站去扔掉。”一枚爆栗落在及川头上。  
“好疼！明白了小岩大人！呜呜呜。”  
岩泉给他拉开车门，把他摁进去，狠狠甩上门。

两日前。  
岩泉习惯性地拐入警局里稍显偏僻的一片区域，推开一间办公室的门，也没有跟里面身着白色大褂的人打招呼，找了张凳子坐下了。  
这是一间解剖室。  
正在一张桌床边进行清洗工作的人隔离设备全副武装，看到他进来抱怨道：“就坐在那里吗？来帮把手啊。天这么热。”  
窗外就是蝉鸣的世界，有机的秾绿和无机的热量汇集成的夏天。  
岩泉仰头靠向后面的桌子，带着椅子一起向后倾斜：“就是因为热才到你这里蹭空调啊，怎么可能帮忙呢。”  
那人直起腰，掀起护目镜，他呼出的空气在他的面罩里结了一些水汽：“一年了呢。那时候你也这么说，好热啊好热啊，然后跑到我这里来。”  
岩泉有点困了，把手臂搭在额头上：“谢谢了，及川，我在这眯一会儿。”  
“真是悠闲啊。”及川半真不假地抱怨，拉上眼镜继续工作。  
一年零两月前。  
花卷贵大，岩泉的同事，同时也是关系很好的朋友出事了。  
先是被人发现死在家里，后疑似是受贿的畏罪自裁。  
因为收受贿赂的痕迹太明显，引动了媒体的监督，全局上下掀起轩然大波，重心都放在了查花卷突然华丽起来的账户上，他们第一时间要洗清警察和警局勾连受贿的丑闻，而不是他的嫌疑。  
而岩泉始终不相信花卷会做这样的事。他们安慰岩泉：“我们当然不想怀疑同伴，但是我们得有轻重缓急。而且，证据。你知道的。”岩泉沉默了，他没有与之对应的“花卷没有做”的证据。  
当时，事情发生时，及川和岩泉还是不认识的。及川惊讶地看着自己工作时闯进来的身周阴沉成一种异次元物质的岩泉：“不用监督我吧？你还担心我和诬陷他的人是一伙的？”  
“有这个可能。”岩泉只是这么说。  
及川翻了个白眼：“我们有助手记录，也有工作监控，请您出去。”  
别的同事也来劝他，岩泉只好转过身，及川这时在他身后问了一句：“朋友吗？”岩泉没有回应。及川接着说：“不要妄想做了警察和普通人有哪里不一样，那样会累垮自己。你只不过是看到的东西比别人多一点，也只有那么一点。我们不是什么伸张正义的绝对，只是尽己所能帮助别人。”  
然而在花卷事件的会议里一名法医站起来说不同意。他顶着一头乱发，一般他不会这样毫无形象地出现在工作单位，脸色有点苍白，眼圈黑黑的，不知道这是熬过多少夜：“凶器、伤口，很奇怪啊，怎么检查都不像是致命伤呢，真正导致致命的伤口特别小，可是现场找不到那个东西。”  
而后他以自己的专业知识辩倒了数个敌手：“撕裂伤？您在开玩笑？撕裂的伤口不是刀尖做得到的，甚至可以说是猴子和蚂蚁的区别。我可以用xx年的一起案例照片吗？”“您说我们搞错了？先生，从本科开始背书算起我从业10年，究竟哪一条血管泵出的血液量致死还是清楚的。”“手术刀？我不想质疑您的逻辑能力，看起来您只是不够专业。好吧，我们现在来看检查伤口时查到的附着元素。请您告诉我，一次即丢的手术刀上会有锈质吗？”  
因为凶器疑点，法医部申请进一步调查。  
然后一次记录各种物体能够导致的伤口的法医学实验开始了，这名年轻的先生检验了200余种物体，最后得出结论：钢笔尖。而且是锈蚀的，旧的。  
现场没有这样东西。花卷周围的人也没人见过他用钢笔，他是个随意的男人，更大众化的碳素笔就够他使用了。  
最后是花卷、岩泉和及川的胜利。对，那个法医，自然是及川，及川徹。  
“......真是好大的工程啊。”岩泉双手插在兜里，扫视一屋子琳琅满目沾着血迹颜料的东西。  
及川把新的报告摞在旧的上面，旁边居然摆了一把标尺：“59公分。”还画了个T_T表情，苦中作乐的风格。  
及川说道：“这样，可以好好地去上柱香了。”  
“......多谢了。”屋子里空调老旧，发出嗡嗡的鸣叫。  
“哎，不客气，”及川的语气毫不客气，他结结实实地伸了个懒腰，猫一样拉长自己。桌边三个一模一样的白色杯子，他挑了个咖啡渍最淡的，“及川大人以为人提供帮助为职业目标，快去吧，快去吧。”  
岩泉却没有走，他在门边找了把椅子坐下了，仰起头，把手臂遮在脸上：“天好热啊。我想在这里多呆一会儿。打扰了。”  
咖啡豆在机器里被磨碎，及川看上去没有在意他声音里压抑的颤抖，只是说：“可以啊。我这里别的也没有了，就是凉快。”  
他身后的男人闷声落泪。  
1日前。  
岩泉瞪着报告结果，好像突然不认字了。  
横滨找到一具男尸，脖颈上伤口的刀口与本局女尸手臂刀口一致，死因都是汞中毒。接下来又查到了更多的失踪案，其中一个失踪者描述与横滨男尸相吻合，他们都指向一个地方——有传马浦。  
最初收到尸体检验后提出犯人是在“收集”什么的假想，并因此提议立即搜索相同特征的是验尸法医及川徹。  
及川得意得像漫画里的人物那么夸张，好像下一秒他就能掏出吹哨和类似的东西庆祝了。  
真令人惊讶这个大吵大闹的家伙不仅尚没有引起公愤，他的同事还大都用无奈又包容的神情注视他。  
刑警这行总是让人累得半夜做梦以为自己气喘吁吁地在追凶，所以身边有这么个还能开心得起来的人带动气氛简直是不能再好的事情了。  
“散会！走了走了。”这帮家伙一个个走过岩泉身边，幸灾乐祸地打卡一样啪啪地拍他的肩膀、后背，关系好的揉他的毛刺脑袋，拍他的胸肌，以示庆贺。  
庆贺他打赌失败。

两人的行李堆在后座，岩泉平缓地停稳车，看向身边一路无话的及川——他睡得很死。  
岩泉自己本人打鼾，他知道的，所以他很难理解有的男人睡眠时发出的声音只是这样轻微而匀称的呼吸。  
上下眼睫重合成一道鸟翼般优雅的弧度，脑袋歪向一边，早晨精心打理的乱翘的发型被不安分的睡姿磨蹭得蓬松起来。  
岩泉盯了他一会儿，难以置信到了地点要按照他的意思来——  
“喂，垃圾川，起床！”岩泉收起对着他好看的脑袋揍两下的想法，推着他的肩膀晃起来。

“哇空气真的好！海鸥！海鸥！小岩！”  
及川T恤配短裤，头上扣着一顶帽檐上挂着两个环的黑底银蝴蝶花棒球帽，像一个玩朋克乐队的男孩儿，笑容炫目。他的脸本来就长得嫩，这么一打扮没人能往他已经年近三十了的方向思考。  
“小心鸟屎。”  
岩泉黑着脸，脱下了万年工装衬衫领带，踩着凉鞋，穿了帽衫外套，里面是和及川的帽子一模一样的蝴蝶印花T恤。  
两人拉着行李箱，进了有传马浦最大型的旅社。  
门厅里有一只铜的鹤雕像，立在水池里，光线很明亮。  
“您好，请问......一间房？”柜台后的小姐笑盈盈地确认。  
好漂亮的一对情侣，一个高挑英俊一个沉稳冷峻，让人羡慕。  
“一间！”及川志得意满地重复他的要求，同时把手肘驾到岩泉肩上，岩泉看似淡定地点头同意同伴的决定，实则正在按照及川一路招摇着炫耀，看，我们是一对儿哦，这种行为的次数决定及川今天的挨揍程度。  
但是唯独他没办法反驳及川——他打赌输了。他不相信及川几乎天马行空的建议的调查方向，“刑警做事应该讲求证据”他这么说。及川却说“可是我们现在没有突破口，大家都是要么放下案子，要么猜测”。  
然后午餐时间两人开始拌嘴，一个捏着拳头，一个拿着勺子自卫。  
最后岩泉妥协了，他恶狠狠地说：“好吧，我去申请调查。要是查不出东西你就完了，我被罚扣奖金，你起码要请十次高级料理。”  
“说好了！那如果我说的是对的，这次外勤肯定是我的，你要听我的指挥走。”  
男子汉的协议。  
结果真的一路查到了这个海边的小度假村，有传马浦。及川努起嘴唇思考了一会儿，当众宣布：“啊，度假村，度假村......我们俩去便装调查，手挽手！”然后在勉强被朋友们架住的岩泉的杀人视线里解释，“你看啊，人流量这么大的度假村确实是很好的选择对象的地方嘛，犯人很有可能是居住在当地的，比如说，旅馆服务人员？如果你是他，你能想象到有警察穿着成对的内衣来查自己嘛？！”  
“别拦着我，我要揍死他！我要把他脑袋摁到马桶里清醒清醒！”  
“岩泉！岩泉！男子汉的协议！”男人们哄笑着加大了按下岩泉的力度。  
“闭嘴你们！垃圾及川我给你五秒钟时间先跑。”及川应声跳起来向另一座楼他的大本营冲去，几秒种后身后跟上了怒吼的喷火哥斯拉。

“而且是大床房哦！”及川凑近了用隐秘的表情嘱咐柜台里年轻的女孩儿，女孩儿会意地点头。  
男子汉的......协议。岩泉也嘱咐自己。务必忍到房间再动手。

“别着急，小岩。”  
两人安顿下后，及川把自己往他们唯一的床上一摔，弹性良好的床垫把他抛起了十公分。他安慰岩泉：“我们只是来协助的，有很多本地警察已经出动在调查了，记得吗。”  
岩泉点上了烟，正要出门，闻言转回身来：“你要我在这里等待别人的调查然后坐在安乐椅里推断结论吗？我们不是写小说的。”  
他这话有些火气旺盛的燎烧的刺了，他在攻击及川。  
“当然不是。但是你明白我的意思——把你的心态调整好再出门。”可是及川仍然用他的安慰人的语调，褐色的眼睛合起来，他好像总是很缺觉。  
岩泉吸了一口饱含尼古丁的空气，然后走回来，把大半截烟按灭在烟灰缸里。  
及川感觉到床垫另一边也向下凹陷，他微微睁开一条缝望过去，岩泉坐在他右边，窗口的光落了一个金色的梯形在他的眉骨上，发梢上。  
窗外，是蝉鸣的世界。和警局不同，这里没有太多树，有的是无机的彩蓝色的海，还有船坞里鸣叫的鸟和汽笛。  
“干什么？”及川感觉他好像有话要说，又迟迟不开口，他很困了，“你不说我就睡会儿了。”  
“抱歉，我不是故意说你。我有些好奇你是如何在案件里面保持抽离和冷静的。”  
“天赋吧。”及川笑了笑，好像丝毫没有在意刚才岩泉的冒犯，“学不来的学不来的。”他支起一只小臂像警局过圣诞节时他演的那棵圣诞树挥舞树枝那样挥手。  
“走了。”岩泉起身出门。

他先去和当地警方碰头。这次案件没有案发现场，没有嫌疑人，只能根据几人失踪的时间段一点一点探索、推理，他们遇到了谁，他们进行过怎样的对话，他们泄露了自己的什么，从而被伤害。  
家里人说4号受害者渡边善，“很聪明的孩子啊，读书时成绩很好的。现在在做广告行业吧，手指上有茧子呢，经常握笔”。朋友说他不是单独出门的，应该是和当时的女友一起，现在好像分手了，但是女友有不在场证明，而且女友的表现：“善啊......只是不合适而已，他是很好的人。”她哭了。  
关于5号受害者野泽阳菜，“那孩子在做什么，我们有时候也不清楚。她从小就不爱和哥哥姐姐说话。但是呢，她从小很漂亮的，她喜欢跳舞。”  
3号失踪者水本香枝，“胖胖的圆脸蛋，笑起来可爱极了，特别聪明，她喜欢数学吧，是吧，孩子她爸？拿过很多一等奖。”  
2号失踪者佐佐木希子，“她是糕点师傅，我们家生意很好的。不闹矛盾。”  
1号失踪者井上陆春，“体育全能，像个男孩一样逞强，弟弟说她像哥哥，她最喜欢棒球了。”  
岩泉抱着手臂，沉吟着思考。有位年轻的警部补拿着帽子扇着脸上的热汗，他在外面跑了一天，沉默地坐在一边休息。同时偷眼观察着这位前来协助的中央警视厅警部。  
他的体格很强壮，仅是屈起手臂一个简单不费力的动作，便能观察到他衬衫下隐隐隆起了肌肉。他个头并不算很高，警部补记得刚才自己进门时甚至能平视其干净利落修剪成毛刺的头顶，  
他的目光中也不包含大多数人对老牌刑警印象里的“锐利”二字。他只是用一副探究的神情注视你，用一种平和的扫视的眼神。  
你能感觉到，你在他的眼中是一个动态的整体，你的举手投足将带来的下一个动向，他已经捕捉到了。  
岩泉不和及川在一起混的时候，他就会恢复平时这种可靠前辈的样子，眼神平和又安静，他好像代表着秩序，他所在的地方无理由的事情会少很多。  
警部补不由地沮丧地倾诉出声：“前辈。有时候我会觉得自己好没用啊，查不出来的案子这么多。看着大家像是都是很好的人，他们真的不该被这么对待。”  
岩泉从思考里回到现实里来，他拍拍警部补的肩膀：“已经做得很好了，做刑警的和普通人没有区别，我们不是代表一定要伸张的正义，我们只是在尽己所能帮助人而已。不要把犯人的罪责按到自己头上。”  
年轻的小警察有点惊讶，岩泉问怎么了，他赶紧说：“啊对不起，失礼了。我以为您是严厉的那种前辈，本来刚刚以为您会骂我们两句，不要沮丧，还有那么多罪犯没抓到，那种。您，”小警察很外向，话很多，“意外地有点温柔。”  
岩泉感觉脸有点红，他于是对自己的话做补充：“这也是我一个朋友说的。以前我给自己太大压力的时候他这么说的。”

查访进行到了第三天午后，受害者的信息尚没有多么完善，罪犯先露出了马脚。  
他们找到了一个船家哆哆嗦嗦告诉警方，疑似看到有人在船坞里扔东西。  
然后，他们打捞上了受害人，全部。  
一直优哉游哉白天睡觉，晚上夜猫子出门品尝夜市美味的及川先生，总算有了用武之地，让岩泉感觉到自己不是带了个只会帮他拎行李，给他添堵的大型猫科动物出门。  
“他在收集什么？”岩泉问，他习惯了混迹于法医的工作环境，也穿了一套隔离服。  
当及川拿起解剖刀的时候，他的语气和平时就完全不一样了，他会有点烦躁打断他思路的人：“胆子大一点，求你了，现在不是让你在法庭上定刑，是让你思考，所有可能。”  
这时他们的对话模式好像完全反过来了，一直强忍着脾气不揍人的成了及川，岩泉反倒不好意思起来：“抱歉，我的确是不太擅长想象。”  
及川指了指他的桌台：“看这些残留下来的的柔软的腐质，这说明——”  
“碎的一塌糊涂？”  
“骨头。他拿走了骨头。他在收集骨头。这是个恋骨癖。”及川抛下刀子，清脆的金属碰撞叮的一声，好像是期望这是打火石，能点燃岩泉的智慧之火，“我原谅你，你太正直了，和变态们的思路简直是飞机和地铁的差别，还是平行的那种。”  
“你修辞学学得真好。”岩泉只能这么干巴巴地表达歉意。  
“行了，我的工作到此为止了。”及川开始平复心情，“接下来是你们的。监控，口供，辨谎。说起来，我们的伪装才真是一塌糊涂。哪一对去旅游的情侣像我们这样一天到晚不见踪影，或者一个抛下另一个行动。这里的海这么漂亮，我只能自己去把附近撑船的漂亮女孩儿挨个勾搭一遍，我是说，问了她们的行动轨迹。至少她们可以被排除。”  
“我们第一项工作不就是查遍这里全部的旅社的工作人员吗，每一个人都有至少一个以上的同事表示他或者她没有什么时间犯罪，伪装不伪装什么垃圾情侣根本没差别。”  
“啊啊，是这样，”及川敷衍地好像是在表示同意，“所以我去找几个女孩子开心一下你应该没意见？”  
“你他妈的履历是不是谎报了年龄，你今年17岁？你到底是来旅游还是查案的？”  
他们吵吵闹闹地一边收拾一边开始转换对话模式。  
“工作是工作，娱乐是娱乐！况且我一直强调，我的工作不是查案，我是提供线索的人！你也赶紧把东西查完吧！然后我们去海里捞螃蟹玩！”  
岩泉叹气，又一次说起：“你这家伙到底怎么在案发现场保持这么好的兴致的？”他补充，“你能不能别再用你的‘天赋论’敷衍我？”  
及川难得地犹豫了回答，他沉吟，收拾东西的动作配合着慢下来：“凡人终死。小岩。”  
“ 废话。”岩泉不接受这是最终答案。  
“可是就是这样。年轻的或者年老的，应该的或者不应该的，外力阻止不了，它本身也停不下来。”及川拒绝岩泉总是追问，“我又不是小岩的妈妈，小岩该学会自己解决问题变得更好。”  
岩泉头一次没有在他犯混蛋的时候捏拳头。  
他们关上了灯，屋外半开放式的廊檐遮住夕阳罩在他们头顶。  
他们一前一后地走，慢腾腾地离开警局，转弯上街道，在因为夏天正在流逝而冷清下来的叫卖铺子间逛了一会儿后岩泉问：“去吃饭吧。这么多天了还吃海产吗？”  
及川落后了几步正和一家卖木陀螺和仙贝的小店的老人攀谈，岩泉的问话没有得到回应，他回头才发现队友离席。  
岩泉抬头看看天色，天好高云却很矮。大朵大朵调色桶泼上去的般明艳多彩的彤云向及川彻那个方向飘去。他跟着及川原地停留了一分钟，始终看着他。  
不知道及川和老人家说了什么，他们一起开怀大笑，老头子还拄着拐杖站起来打算挑一个陀螺给他，及川推辞不掉接受了。  
年轻的与年老的。  
海风一荡一荡地吹过来，撩岩泉的衣角和发梢。  
这个人，这座城。  
他轻轻地嘟囔：“今年夏天好凉快啊。”  
及川赶上来把圆头圆脑的陀螺展示给岩泉看，陀螺打磨得很光滑，绳子卷在一边，木心上面画着三个不同颜色的同心圆，祝福新生儿的陀螺。  
及川乐呵呵地摆弄着陀螺线：“老人家有八十九岁哦，家里夫人去世多年了，儿孙倒是非常兴旺，四代同堂。我说了些关心他身体的话，大叔就送了这个。好啦，我们回去吧。”  
岩泉却说：“我们去海边看看吧，难得来一次横滨。”  
及川肯定是惊讶的：“啊？去捞螃蟹吗？”  
“可以啊。”岩泉话音刚落，及川说“等一下”，然后这b把陀螺放在地上，绳子拉直拽在手里垂落，他本人站在旁边夸张地用剩余的手捧着脸做出名画“呐喊”震惊脸。  
“……这个是什么？”岩泉青筋暴跳，先指着陀螺问。  
“感叹号。”  
及川脑袋上挨了一锤。

太晚了已经雇不到船，于是他们买了拖鞋和水桶铲子。  
及川半天没什么收获，岩泉倒是深谙捕捉这种小型动物的经验，还抓到一个大个的。  
及川挤过来惊叹，岩泉毫无防备地把大螃蟹递给满眼放光的及川。  
然而及川拿过来欣赏了两眼就用螃蟹钳子偷袭岩泉的鼻子。  
落日前的一个小时俩人好像回到了小学年纪一样，在沙滩上你追我逐。

半夜，岩泉突然被一个电话叫醒。  
该死的大床房，他一动作及川立刻也醒来了，迷迷糊糊睁开眼听着他讲电话：“明白了，准备狙击地点。”  
“狙击？”及川茫然地盯着岩泉飞速地爬起来穿衣服。  
“又有一个女孩子失踪，她才20岁，刚刚成年。希望她是被当做人质，还有救。”  
岩泉回头看着总是在缺觉，总是眼睛里不时蒙起一层水膜的及川，“你睡吧，这不是你的工作了。”  
及川裹在被子里，海边的夏暮之夜有时还挺冷。他困倦得要死但还是固执地重复：“可是狙击？你们找到他的藏身处了？”  
“是的，大概。是司机。负责把游客带到旅店、景点、车站。有几处他常去的地方，我们在逐渐缩小范围，首先要在他家周围。”  
“司机......”及川喃喃思考起来，“真是个绝佳的职业。”  
“没错。但不管怎么佳，找到了就是他玩完了，你睡吧。”岩泉再次说道，一把按在及川头上，“我关灯了。”床头灯应声而灭。  
及川陷入黑暗里，他乖觉地闭眼，听着岩泉利落地出门，他几乎能感觉到如有实质的困意像湿透的卫生纸一样把自己裹起来。可他就是觉得哪里不对。  
如何挑选对象？客车司机简直绝妙，他和幸福的快乐的乘客攀谈，询问他们生活近况，家乡风情，甚至方便行动、跟踪、隐匿。他哪里都能去。  
但是，但是，及川强迫自己不要睡，他捂住额头，他想，骨头。他如何挑选对象？他是不是应该至少看见，对比，至少，不能是惊鸿一瞥，不能是只有后视镜里的一小片区域，甚至不能持续地从后视镜里盯人家。  
至少他应该多次看见对象的全身吧。  
司机，能做到这一点吗？  
那么究竟是谁......  
这时，及川听见开门声。他以为岩泉又回来了，立刻坐起身，去拉床头灯，边说着：“我觉得不对劲，小岩。他应该至少能看到对象的全身，很多次。”  
该死的大床房，台灯在岩泉那边。及川探身过去拉灯时，延后才发觉进屋后靠近自己的人，一直不说话。  
他浑身的警觉细胞都炸了起来却已经来不及了，他呜咽了一声，有东西捂到了他的口鼻上。他甚至来不及判断是什么味道，哪怕心里立刻提醒自己，不要呼吸！  
他昏睡了过去。  
来人还不敢放心地捂住他更久，同时他自己也屏住呼吸等待，等确认及川确实软倒在他的手臂间时才敢喘息起来，把他从床褥间拖过来，像是打开蚌壳取出里面柔软的肉。

几小时后，清晨，查了个通宵的岩泉在有传马浦的警局一个风口抽烟，在海风里，他接到了及川的电话。  
“你们是警察吧？”一个男人说话，声音有故意压低的痕迹，“你，还有我手里这个小子。”  
岩泉不知道自己是从哪里开始变凉的，是后背，头脑，还是心情：“是。你是柴崎崇本？”他说出了嫌疑人的名字，而对方没有否认，岩泉打开免提，转看向一边的刑警，让他们追踪及川的手机信号。  
“他本来不是我要的目标，但是你们真的好烦啊，苍蝇一样。你们就不能，多一点耐心......”变态疯劲上来了，不配合问答。  
“好的，不要激动，我们谈谈，我们可以达成协议。”岩泉额头上渗出了汗，这不太对。他们监控着各大路段以及嫌疑人常出入的地点，唯一能得出的结论是他没有出现过。他疯狂地过滤着细节，及川是如何被锁定的？  
“全都撤走！你们！不管你们多少人监视着，想要这小子活着的话！”那人吞咽了一下唾沫。  
免提把男人的声音放大到了周围，刑警们写字交流。  
“及川警部位置找到了，是一个普通的公寓楼。”  
“狙击点离我们这里不远，前辈，现在就赶去吧。”  
岩泉眉头皱了起来：他们并没有在监视这座楼，这里和嫌疑人柴崎崇本的行动轨迹很少有交合。他一边思考一边比手势，几个干练的警员立刻站起身来跟上他无声而迅疾的步伐。  
那么这个听上去有些惶然的电话打来是因为什么呢？他不打来的话，现在岩泉连及川失联都不知道。他连自己是否被监视都无法察觉......那么，一定是及川，他告诉了罪犯他正在被监视，而这只是虚张声势。  
“不许犹豫！”那个男人又一次要求，“快点撤走！我给你们五分钟时间，我要看到信号！让你们的人从楼顶挥手然后赶紧走！晚一分钟剁掉一根你男友的手指。”  
众人有些奇异的目光顿时投射过来，岩泉一愣，想起来，对，自己还在和及川住着他妈的大床房。他立即伪装出慌乱：“别别，别动刀，别伤害他......对，我们在讨论了，可是，我只是个小警察，我们只是上面派来参与一下跑跑腿，我没有说撤走就撤走的权利，你，你让我听听他声音行吗？他还好吧？”  
“哼。”男人好像是答应了，及川的声音透过电波传过来，他的嗓子好像因为吸入刺激性气体被弄坏了，发音困难，说一两个词就要停顿下来，“是我。咳，我还好。女孩儿也，和我在一起。如果，这屋里不是还有俩大男人监视我们就更好了。”最后一句话他的嗓子又没事了，突然顺畅，所有人都因为他带来的信息量愣住。  
女孩儿和他在一起，这好极了。但是，两个男人在监视，这个案件原来是双人行为。这很令人惊讶，往常的有怪癖的犯人往往是无法融入社会而单人独行的。难怪，岩泉想到，他们只发现了一个人，另一个人，看来是被检查过又放过了的旅社里的人，否则及川不会半夜被带走。  
“妈的！”那边立刻传来咒骂和拳脚声，还有模糊的及川狼狈的闷哼和辩解，“我虽然不是一线，但是我专业的，你们手里的底牌，咳越多，当然我们那边越容易同意你的要求啊......”  
警察们已经飙起了车，岩泉适时插嘴：“喂喂，文明一点，”他越装越熟练，恳求得自己都信了，“别打他！我们在撤退了，他说的是对的，你们手里有两个人质，我们明白的......”  
“呼......不要耍小聪明，五分钟，明白吗？超过一分钟我就让你听听他的惨叫。”那边喘息着挂断了电话。  
岩泉立刻指挥：“查旅社哪一个工人住在这一栋，住哪个房间，一会儿他们来确认我们的信号时准备击毙。给及川减轻压力。”  
“没问题吗？及川前辈只是医生。”有人快速确认。  
“没问题。法医也是警察。他好歹是个警部级别。”岩泉强忍着深呼吸的冲动。

犯人有两名。及川几乎是在攫取到自己的意识的同时就想起了这点。而且其中一个是能够打开客房门的旅店工作人员。  
他诱导两个犯人给岩泉打了电话，然后现在是五分钟的缓冲时间。  
及川靠坐在墙角，舔了舔肿胀的嘴唇，感觉呼吸间都是血腥味。万幸他们没有给他用汞，不知道是不是因为还没有敢对警察动手的胆量。  
双手被绑在了身后，但是这不算什么大问题，这两人显然只是运气犯，反侦察里的菜鸟。他用捕食者的眼光扫视屋子里的两个犯人。两个人一个坐在茶几上抱着头，另一个拿着及川的电话神经质地来回走动。

五分钟后，岩泉搁在一边的电话响起来，他接通，同时把视线放入瞄准镜，刚才空无一人的窗后出现一道人影，他仔细地辨别着，呼吸绵长。  
“五分钟了，你们的人呢？”  
“你们别着急，我们准备撤了，但是这座楼，要上楼顶除了建筑施工队的人都需要钥匙，我们在联系了，”岩泉把声调抬高，手中却稳定地足以端着水杯跑一千，“不然这样，你往楼下看，我们直接出去好吧？这是一样的吧？”  
“不，不行！立刻到楼顶去！”柴崎下意识拒绝。  
“先生，先生，请不要提我们做不到的要求，我男友在你那里对吧？你们有两个人质......只不过不是楼顶而已，我告诉你我们在哪，你看到一层楼的西饼屋了吗？旁边是三协银行的那家？我们在这家店上面的住户楼，我们到这里了......”岩泉再次恳求，他的大脑好像可以双线程工作，一半操纵他的嘴，发出谎言的甜言蜜语，一半操纵他的手和鹰目，正欲发射灼烧的弹火。  
“西，西饼屋......”柴崎终于将窗帘拉开一条缝隙。  
那只胆小的蜗牛，终于打开了张望的门户。  
“对......”电话里懦弱的小警察还在指示什么，他却只看到什么光芒闪动了一下。  
岩泉的手指扣下扳机。  
狙杀，一名。

阳台那里发出一声重物倒地声，铃木孝正看管着他们抓到的那个小警察，他们的筹码，他惊慌地握紧手里的刀：“崇本？阿崇？！”他急切地探头往那边看，恨自己没有天鹅的脖子。  
及川也在等这一声，他总算松口气：“劣质游戏。”他低声道。  
“你说什么？！”铃木又顿时回过头来，他的眼睛瞪得发突。  
及川已经从原地屈腿蓄力跳起来，用头砰一声撞得这个和他差不多体格的匪徒退开两三步。铃木被他撞得头晕眼花，刀掉到了地上。及川立即跟上去先把他的武器踢远，后又是一脚踢了铃木的膝盖下的迎面骨，铃木一声惨叫。  
他惊恐地扑倒在地，及川利用这个空隙，灵巧地为他表演了什么叫做柔韧：他把被捆绑的双手从背后举高到头顶然后右手臂从肩膀开始转了个不可思议的角度，绳结已经到了他的正面。  
他再捡起刚刚踢远的刀，嘴角还带着刚才被揍出的血迹，冲铃木露出锋利的一笑：“好了，现在，来。”  
铃木恐惧之中四下看去，然后将茶几上的玻璃盖板掀起来砸碎，慌手慌脚地去捡锋利的碎片，碎玻璃划开了他的手，鲜血在透明的碎片上留下一个个指印。  
及川这时候用刀解放了自己的双手，却小心地评估着这个罪犯的水平：他觉得自己手里有刀，一不小心可能能干掉这位。  
他不得不把刀向身后扔去，大步上前，敏捷地像弹出身体的蛇，一拳挥在铃木的下颌处，铃木哀叫了一半戛然而止，他面前的这位比他和他的同伴更熟悉人类骨骼，及川狠狠一抹一带卸掉了他的下巴，再跟上一拳击打他的太阳穴。  
然后他不得不撤后，铃木没有被他击晕，他确实挺结实，现在啊啊怪叫着向及川挥舞他的玻璃片。  
及川需要更快。比蛇还要快。他轻盈地跳向左边空中，铃木刚向那边转身，他已经落地又闪向右边，然后成功突破了他的马其顿防线，双手双腿一并缠绕上他的身体，手肘横在他的颈部，做成了漂亮的十字锁，两人一同滚倒在地，铃木发出呵气的恐怖声音。  
“知道这招叫什么吗？平常看摔跤吗？知道有多少人下不了比赛台吗？刚才谁说要剁我的手？扔了你的武器，要不然勒断你的喉咙。”及川语气森然地威胁，铃木痛苦地挣扎起来。  
本该尘埃落定。  
但及川突然感到不对，铃木没有扔掉玻璃，他感觉到了疼——铃木把碎片回手扎进了他的身体里。  
战意却没有因为痛感消退，及川顿时无法控制力度，他和铃木同时听到“咔”一声轻响。  
这场搏杀到此该结束了，柴崎掉在窗口的手机的通话时间可以用来算算他们缠斗了多久，大约一分半钟。  
及川怀里的人抽搐了一会儿不动了。  
他也大口喘起气来，心道，操了。早知道这个疯子不要命我扔刀干嘛。  
他费力地从裸绞动作把自己拆开，钻心的疼痛从小腹传来。  
及川低头静静地数着自己的心跳，看着自己的血液缓缓打湿了T恤，又打湿了一小片地板。  
年轻男性腹部的脂肪层太薄了。他几乎是直觉性地明白有重要内脏被划破了。那种一直处于严密的被保护状态的娇生惯养的器官接触到外界异物的瞬间真让人毛骨悚然。  
幸好玻璃片没有留在伤口里，当时铃木也没有多少力气了。  
他最后找了一片沙发上的布巾将自己的腰际狠狠缠绕起来，勉强让断掉的血管黏在一起。然后拿起了与岩泉通着的电话：“喂。”他小声地喘息，“结束了，我去找那个女孩儿。叫救护车，我没见到她，也没有看到两个人拿她当人质，可能是已经无法站立了。”  
岩泉击杀了柴崎后就和包围的警方汇合，他们赶往小公寓楼。他一直戴着耳机听着屋内的情况，此时立即回应：“明白了。你呢？你没事吧？”  
及川顿了一下，他四处搜寻，脚步轻而稳：“我有事，”他的声音也很轻，竭力保存体力，“快点说爱我，要不然来不及了。”  
岩泉被他噎了一下，强忍着没有怒吼：“还有余力说垃圾话，明白了，你个垃圾。”  
这时，及川打开了卫生间的拉门，浊臭的味道扑面而来，脏污的地面上，一个女孩儿跪坐在那里满脸泪痕地抬头看他，口中塞着布巾，大概已经服用了汞，只看了他一眼就无力地低下头去。  
及川立刻报告岩泉：“找到了，在卫生间，进门右手边。”他蹲低身体靠过去，“别害怕，我是大夫，我这就给你检查。”  
他搬动她到更卫生干净的环境里。  
女孩儿嘴中的布条被摘下来，她又看了一眼及川：“是你啊......”及川也打量了她一下，发现确实认识，是他这几天四处交友搭讪过的一位。他友好地笑笑：“嗯，没想到吧，是警察哦。”  
女孩儿接着说：“你没事吧，你流血了。”真善良。及川虽然知道她是好意，可是有点架不住她的善良，保持通话的那边立即反应：“及川？！报告伤势，你疯了？想挨处分吗？”  
及川一边安慰女孩儿，按压她的腹部为她催吐，一边应付那头：“我说了，叫救护车，有事儿，哪一句不是真的......”  
“垃圾川！”岩泉打断他，“汇报伤势！你敢死掉试试看？”  
及川认真于救援，更多的血离开他的身体。他以前也常常想象自己的死亡，但没有一次这么逼真。他想人类总是那么脆弱，一滴异体金属，一枚钢笔尖，一块入体五公分不到的玻璃都能致死。他想象自己的血，从立体的及川彻形状顺着破损的脾或者肝上那条小口滑出去变成平面。  
他不该赌手里有武器的人的下一步动作的。可是他又不满地想道，我又不是一线，精通的就那么两招。哪能和小岩他们那群猩猩一样那么有经验。  
如果从受伤那时就开始静坐说不定还好。但是他不能。他手里还有另一道岌岌可危的生命。  
他感到身体下半段开始发凉迟滞。但他眉毛都不动一下：“别吵，小岩。”始终用那种最不费力的发音方式。  
无力又惊恐的感觉席卷了岩泉的全身：“及川？”  
“嗯？”  
“告诉我刚才你没有一句是骗我。”  
这是一个奇异的陷阱。  
平时及川总是欺骗岩泉，然后惹怒他，所以岩泉用这句话要求他告诉自己真相。及川总是会笑着说：“没有骗。”  
但是今天及川是为了欺骗岩泉说了真话，他的血液不再给他的大脑诡计部分供应更多的氧气了。  
及川恍惚地说：“没有骗。”  
柴崎和铃木的据点大门被破开，第一个穿着防爆服的就是岩泉。他一眼看到了蹲伏在地的及川，女孩儿趴在一边，在他手中已经有了起色，开始发出呕声。  
下一瞬，女孩儿成功呕吐，及川这才回过头来，抱怨：“累死我了。”他的目光和岩泉撞上。  
岩泉感觉心里说不清楚的什么东西从他那句“没有骗”一直堵着，延续到此刻，然后，破裂了。  
他的目光落至地面上已经淌开的一团血泊上。  
彤云与血。他的眼前瞬间闪回到昨天下午。  
祝贺新生的陀螺与暮年者与死亡。

及川躺在救护车厢里时，嘴唇近乎褪成了白色。但他懂得保持清醒，岩泉捏着他的手，他也回握回去。  
他的鼻腔被插上氧气管，救护人员要求他们谈话，一定要让及川醒着。岩泉于是深吸气，及川立刻堵住他：“我给自己表现打满分，你觉得呢？”  
岩泉花了一秒钟思考，狗屎：“满分。”他觉得怒火已经把自己的脑浆烧熟了，他做出了自己无法理解的温柔声色，“差一点吧，再坚持个几个小时我再给你打满分。”  
及川的眼睛像是要弯又像是无奈地要眯起来：“你慌什么呀，小岩……我都没有在害怕的。”  
“你要是敢现在宣扬你那句名言我就揍你。”  
及川看岩泉严肃地瞪着自己，没有肯妥协。他嘴上说了：“好吧。”但怎么看他都很无所谓的样子。  
那句话当然是对的。  
整日与失去生命体征的有机物打交道的法医可能确实有独属于他们的生死观念。  
死亡，无人可阻，无人可摆脱的，最终结局。  
岩泉更用力地捏他的手，他感觉及川在松劲；他还在大量出汗，岩泉感觉自己握的好像是一把雪，又湿又凉，而且越用力他缩得越小。岩泉从没这么无措过。  
无法阻止。  
他崩溃了，把及川的手捧高，额头抵着他的手背：“算我求你了，你紧张一点。就算你相信自己有一天会死，你能不能这一次、下一次，不到最后都不要轻易相信就是今天了。”  
及川的眼睫毛都挂着冷汗，他眨眼，那些细微的水珠一颤一颤：“知道啦，我这不努力醒着呢。要么小岩说一句‘爱我’帮我提提精神嘛。”  
岩泉后知后觉：“你认真的？从那什么大床房开始就是认真的？”  
“呃……”就算是及川徹也明显是失去了平时游刃有余的口舌，他似乎也觉得是自己说错话了，别开了视线像是想着怎么找补这一句。  
一切薄幕都被捅破了。岩泉一脸颊皮肤很薄，炎热天气或者大量运动后，常常透出下层暖红色分布均匀的血管。可是现在车里有空调，他也静坐着，脸却红了。  
“我不说。再等一会儿。”岩泉不敢说那一句。他怕及川听到了就不肯坚持了。他竭力哄他，“我可以说点别的。”  
“什么......”  
“我吃荞麦面最不能接受芥末和醋。”  
及川盯着他看，反应不过来地愣着。  
岩泉继续说：“你知道我在你办公室都打鼾。”  
“我知道。你还有别的什么缺点？快说点让我成功不喜欢你。”  
“我没说让你不喜欢我。好吧，”岩泉改变方向，硬着头皮和及川在救护车里讨论起成人话题，“我没有，呃，你喜欢上位还是……或者说姿势……？”  
岩泉搜刮着脑子里对同性恋的认识：“对不起我了解的真的不多但是之后我一定……”太突然了，但他绝不能让及川以为自己是在情急时刻敷衍他。  
他实在不知道该怎么办，最后他亲吻了及川的指背。  
及川终于在他眼前笑了。  
及川问：“我好看吗？”  
岩泉诚挚地老实地回应：“好看。”  
“行了，那就够了。别讨论我喜欢什么姿势了，我喜欢外星人。”  
岩泉心里一颗石头落地，很快地适应了两人的新关系谈话方式：“我喜欢哥斯拉。我什么时候能去你家看电影？”  
“马上。今晚就去。”  
“好极了。你有碟片还是看马拉松电影台？”  
“当然是碟片有感觉。经典的，我有几十张。”  
“推荐几张我听听？”  
然后他成功给及川找到了可以说个不停的话题。

然后他们俩手松开了十几个小时。及川的脸再回到岩泉面前时，他还是那个样子，在白色的枕褥间活泼泼地眨他亮褐色的眼睛。  
岩泉打量着他：“有没有人说过你还不能进酒吧？”  
“哦，多了去了。”  
“那我牵着你的手上街会不会被人说是爸爸带儿子？”  
“哈哈哈，别让我笑，很疼。”  
“你他妈就是个儿子。”岩泉揉他的脑门，“好了我想我可以说了。”  
及川期待地望着他，岩泉弯下腰凑近了，及川遗憾没能看见他薄脸皮下的红晕：“爱你。满分英雄。”  
“爱你，帅哥。”及川偏头去用脸颊碰岩泉的嘴唇，岩泉正等在那里。他喃喃回应，“今晚来我家看电影，带上你的套来。”  
Fin.


End file.
